


Laser Tag

by ReaderWriter4846



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Double Dating, F/F, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderWriter4846/pseuds/ReaderWriter4846
Summary: Preath and Krashlyn go on a double date.





	Laser Tag

Both Tobin and Ashlyn were crouched low and had their backs against the wall with their guns up. "Okay, at the count of three, you peek." Tobin told Ashlyn.

"Why do I have to peek? What if I get shot?" Ashlyn complained.

Tobin sighed at her best friend's complaining. "How about we both peek?" Ashlyn nodded and Tobin started counting down. "1, 2, 3!" Both jerked up and looked around with their guns pointed out, ready to fire. Tobin pulled Ashlyn down with her and asked, "Did you see anything?" Ashlyn shook her head. "Neither did I. How about we both peek again?" They both counted to three again and popped their heads over the wall. As fast as they could, they crouched back down.

"I saw them! I saw them!" Ashlyn excitedly said as she shook Tobin's shoulder.

Tobin smiled and said, "I saw them too!" Both girls reloaded their weapons and jumped out, shooting and moving in different directions. They both hid behind a different wall this time and Ashlyn looked across at Tobin, waiting for a game plan. Tobin looked at Ashlyn and mouthed, "Peek."

Ashlyn shook her head and mouthed, "You peek." Tobin held three fingers up and counted down. As Tobin got to three, the two peeked at the same time and moved from the wall and began shooting. A beep sound came from Tobin's vest and she hid behind a wall again. Ashlyn kept shooting but when she saw Tobin, she started laughing. "Hah! You got shot."

"Don't make me shoot you." Tobin glared at Ashlyn and the two heard giggles from the other side. "Don't laugh!" Tobin pouted. Finally, Tobin heard the sound she waited for, the reload sound. "I'm back!" 

"I'm going this way." Ashlyn pointed, letting Tobin know. Ashlyn disappeared while Tobin stayed in the same place, still looking around for the other two. Ashlyn was walking through the dark room, the only reason it wasn't pitch black was because of the neon lights. "This stupid vest is heavy." Ashlyn complained while adjusting her vest. While she was fixing her vest, she felt a presence. Like an animal, her ears perked up and her eyesight enhanced. Listening for any footsteps, she quietly and slowly moved into more of a darker area and hid. She saw the girl who was following her and came out while pointing her gun at the girl. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my girlfriend, Ali Krieger."

The minute Ali heard Ashlyn, she immediately turned and pointed her gun at her girlfriend. "Ash, please don't shoot me." Ali whined.

"You're so cute." Ashlyn laughed. "Now, how about you put your hands up?" Ali shook her head. "If your hands don't go up, I'll shoot you." Ali sighed and did as she was told. "Good." Ashlyn was satisfied. "Now, I won't shoot you if..." Ashlyn came closer to Ali and was only a few inches away.

"If?" Ali raised an eyebrow.

"If you kiss me." Ashlyn leaned in to kiss Ali but she stopped when she heard Ali giggle. Pulling away, she looked at Ali suspiciously. Realization hit her and she turned around but it was too late since Ali's partner shot her. "Damn it Christen!" Ashlyn sighed, defeated by the two.

Ali and Christen laughed at the defeated Ashlyn. "Aw, I'm sorry baby." Ali said, giving Ashlyn a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." Ashlyn pouted, watching the two girls run off to most likely attack Tobin. "I better find Tobs before they do."

Tobin has been carefully roaming the large room, trying to find her enemies. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." Tobin taunted.

"Boo!" Christen popped out, scaring Tobin. Tobin pointed her gun at Christen, making the girl put her hands up. "I surrender!"

Tobin scoffed and said, "Yeah right."

"Wait!" Christen stopped Tobin right as she was about to pull the trigger. "Let me go and I'll do anything you want me to do. Your wish is my command babe." Christen smiled.

"Why should I believe you?" Tobin knew not to trust her girlfriend while playing a game.

"Make a wish." Christen approached Tobin with her hands still in the air.

"Stop," Tobin commanded and Christen did as she was told. "I have a wish." Not lowering her gun, Tobin asked for Christen to dance and she did. "Christen danced while Tobin watched her and kept an eye out for Ali. "Okay. Now, kiss me." Christen smiled and leaned in to kiss Tobin. Little did she know, Tobin knew her plan. Tobin grabbed Christen and turned her around, wrapping her arm around Christen's waist, pressing Christen's back against her front. "Where's Ali, Chris?"

Christen was impressed. "You're smart baby, but she isn't here. She's busy with Ash."

At that moment, Ashlyn found Tobin. "Tobs, you'll never guess what they did!" Ashlyn practically whispered and approached Tobin. When she looked at Tobin, she saw Christen and stopped. "Oh, I guess you already know."

"Ash!" Ali appeared, wrapping her arm around Ashlyn's neck. "How about you let go out Christen and I let go of Ash?" Ali was trying to negotiate but Tobin didn't like the plan.

"Nah." Tobin shook her head and tightened her grip on Christen.

"I like that plan Tobs." Ashlyn caved.

"I like it too!" Christen looked back at Tobin.

"Fine, on the count of three." Tobin counted and Ali let go of Ashlyn but Tobin didn't let go of Christen. Ashlyn was now holding Ali and smirked when her girlfriend glared at her. "You shoot Chris and I'll shoot Ali." Ashlyn nodded. They both had the gun pointed at their victim and the laser was heard. Soon after, two beeps and a computer voice telling them that the game was over was heard. "We won!" Tobin and Ashlyn started cheering.

"We'll get our revenge." Christen said as she and Ali walked out.

"You do owe us dinner!" Tobin said, taking Christen's hand in hers.

Ashlyn did the same to Ali and said, "And dessert!"


End file.
